Phases of the Moon
by Adyen
Summary: This is actually just a short blurb crossing over with AMG, H&HS, and SM. Quite humorous to think what would happen afterwards... I dunno HOW it got into the H&HS, but I assume one of the admins did it, even though it only follows the plot..


Phases of the Moon  
  
A Crossover spamfic  
  
First Phase - Everyone  
  
"Morisato-san!"  
  
Morisato Yui gracefully nodded her consent on the latest student council project. Her twin length of blond-golden hair trailed gracefully behind her as she moved, swaying to the beat of her steps. With her distinct hairstyle, she was impossible to miss, even in a crowd.  
  
But then again, what else was expected from the daughter of Belldandy and Keiichi Morisato - The voted 'Perfect Pair' in most social circles that know of them?  
  
"Thank you for your notes. They were very helpful."  
  
Smiling again with her bedazzling face, she swooshed her way towards the homeroom, a trail of other students following in her wake.  
  
"Of course, Sayato-san." She said. "My notes are yours when you need them."  
  
"Of course, Ayami-san." She agreed. "It does seem that you answered that correctly. Let me talk with the sensei after class."  
  
"Why, it no problem, Hayato-san." Yui answered. "I'll relay your idea to the student council. There's no reason why we *shouldn't* have that at the next Spring Festive. I was thinking about suggesting something as well, so it will be no trouble at all."  
  
Soon, it was class time, and Yui sat at her desk, waiting for the sensei to enter. Her job as class president meant that she had certain duties to perform, and she performs them admirably.  
  
Once class started, she would sit attentively, listening to every subject the sensei talks about, and write beautifully written notes about class and even what she thought about each subject, and how to best study it. She wasn't a straight A student for nothing!  
  
The teachers respected her, the other students adored her, and her parents are continually being said to be the best parents in the world by everyone else. What more could she want?  
  
Second Phase - Yui  
  
Being the daughter of someone looked up to can be very tiring. But they way they all look admiringly at me is so rewarding.  
  
I may seem graceful, selfless, kind, serene, or generous outside, but the true me is always dancing behind my mask of an angel. Everything I do, all the effort given, everything consumed: It's all so that I can gain positive attention. It tastes better than the sweetest ice cream (even if it was brought over by one of my aunts), more filling than a meal by mother, and I'm almost positive it feels better than any sex I'll ever have.  
  
Of course, my other aunt would disagree with me, but until I've had better (or any at all), I'll believe what I want.  
  
Mother once told me that I'm the type of person who would thrive on positive attention, and I completely agree with her. I'd occasionally see one of mother's Looks, disapproving of what I do outside the house, but while Love is given freely at home, only certain types of people receive it outside and in social conditions.  
  
I'm honest enough to myself to say that it's sad, but true.  
  
But then, what's wrong with indulging myself in something that I can get more than drunk on, yet still have no side-effects the next morning, unlike *someone* I know.  
  
Third Phase - Chi  
  
Sis' at it again.  
  
I keep wondering how she manages it. Aunt Skuld and Aunt Urd have been telling me about this for a while now, yet I still can't get use to seeing it.  
  
(It was quite hilarious seeing Aunt Skuld and Aunt Urd panic when they thought she was possessed or had split personalities when she first started acting so. graceful and angelic.)  
  
At home, she's lazy, messy, and even downright ditzy at times, but at school or at other social functions? My God! (May I never use His name in vain) The contrast is nearly frightening.  
  
It's not even just the obvious things. At home, she would pretty much drag herself around the house, when she would move. At school, it seems that her every move was timed and calculated, yet without actually doing it. But then again, she does practices those moves at home enough times that they should look completely natural.  
  
Then there's her speech. At home, she would speak with as little syllables as possible, often sounding informal, and at times seemingly rude. But at school? She uses words and word forms that I never thought she knew! Her vocabulary shot up from a young kid's to a mature adults without so much as blinking! Even her laugh is different: more refined and polite instead of the howling hyena that blasts from her mouth.  
  
Her smile's the clincher. I've seen her practice in front of a mirror for hours a day, but when included in the minuet body language, the effects are absolutely devastating. She can have anyone, and I mean anyone with the exception of those who knows her more than he does.  
  
I wonder if it's because she's weird, or is it just because she's an attention seeker?  
  
Fourth Phase - Luna  
  
It has to be her.  
  
That girl, with all that grace and poise. There's a hidden power within her. I can sense it!  
  
I've searched so long for this day. now, all I have to do is follow. Oh no. those kids. No. She's almost here. No. I'm so close! NO!!!  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
Author's note: I'm not sure if I want to continue this, mainly because it would be boring if I did, but this alone is quite humorous and you can imagine all the things that would happen.  
  
Heh. Wonder how the Princess will contrast against 'outdoor' Yui? 


End file.
